You and Me are alot alike
by Enigma-knight
Summary: Wanting to get away from the usual crowd, Italy decides to start hanging with other nations. But he doesn't know where to begin! Until he runs into a certain American…. AmericaxItaly LOTS-A-FLUFFYNESS!


**Authors note: **Kay, so I've always wanted to make a hetalia fic, and this will just be a one shot. ;3; long story is long.

**Rated: **K+  
**Pairings: **Ame-Ita

**Title: **Me and You are a lot alike.

**Summary:** Wanting to get away from the usual crowd, Italy decides to start hanging with other nations. But he doesn't know where to begin! Until he runs into a certain American….

"Veee…. Germany! Can we go and get some pasta?" The little Italian whined. "No. Don't you know we have work to do?" The stern German responded. "Ah. But… I'm a little hungry too…" The Japanese man added.

Italy always hung out with these two nations after the world meeting. Japan and Germany. It was the same every time the nations had a world meeting. Which Italy thought was useless because they could never get anything done, with all the yelling and such. But he got to hang out with his best friends so he really didn't mind it.

"But Germany…""No buts. You have already rested on your work. You'll fall too far behind if you keep procrastinating." "Veee…. Fine then. I'll go get lunch and work on it." Which is very tiring because Italy usually takes a siesta right after lunch.

When Italy got home, after having a nice pasta filled lunch, he got right to work as he promised. Hours flew by as he started to grow tired. "Veee…. Germany is so very mean. I mean, I know I have to do work and he keeps me in line, but I don't know why he has to be so stern all the time." Italy looked over to a picture of him, Germany, and Japan. He had the look on his face like he always does. "I wish he would just relax a little. Ok, maybe a lot." He sighed. It's time to rest. He looked at the clock. 7:00 p.m. He didn't have dinner. "Whatever." Italy was too tired to make dinner, and instead, passed out on the couch. '_Maybe I should hang out with other nations….' _And with that thought, he fell asleep.

"Veee…" Italy's eyes had to adjust to the bright light coming through his window. "Another day." Italy lazily shuffled over to his computer to check his e-mail. There's another world meeting today. And I wanted to go out today too. When a world meeting is called for an issue, it won't stop until the issue is solved, or it goes over the 10 day limit. And with all the yelling yesterday, this will take a while. Italy sighed. '_I just wish we had a day of…' _Italy clicked on the "check e-mail" button. "Ve? A message from England to everyone?" Italy opened it, and flipped.

_"To all of the world's nations. We have decided to not have a world meeting today, and we will continue yesterday's meeting next week on Monday."_

_ ~England_

_ January 18, 2011_

"YAY!" Italy practically screamed. '_I have the day off today! That means I can do whatever I want since I finished my work yesterday!' _Italy immediately got dressed, grabbed his phone, and flew out the door. He called Germany first. "Doitsu! Doitsu! Did you get the e-mail! There's no world meeting today! You want to hand out?" "Yes, Italy, and no. Bruder kept me away from work yesterday, and I couldn't get anything done. I'm sorry." Italy was a little sad at this. "Oh, it's ok. Maybe next time."

'_I wonder if Japan is avail-'_SLAM! Italy had slammed right into someone when he was running down the road. "Ah! Italia-kun! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." Oh, speaking of Japan. "Ve! It's ok Japan! Hey, can we hang together today?" "Oh, sorry Italia-kun, but I'm going to visit Greece-san." "Oh, ok. No problem. Maybe some other time."

About thirty minutes later of looking for someone to chill with, Italy sat on a bench. "Ve…. there's no one to play with. Might as well go home." As Italy stood up he felt that pain he felt before, running into some one. "Whoa, dude! Sorry 'bout that!" Italy looked up from where he fell over. '_I know that voice….. It's'_ "America!" Italy suddenly realized, "Ve! I'm so sorry I ran into you like that!" Italy quickly apologized. "No problem dude! It's Italy right?" "Uh, yeah"

It got a little quiet after that. Then America broke the silence. "So you want to hang out? England is being a jerk and won't hang with me."

Wait. Was America actually asking him to hang with him? He's like, on the other side of the earth, have nothing in common, and he wants to hang with me? _'Well, I wanted to hang with other countries.'_ "Sure! I'd love to!"

About thirty minutes of just wondering around Italy was actually having a pretty good time. America wasn't like Japan or Germany, he was energetic, liked to talk a lot, and fun! He was loose, but can be serious at times. _'All the things that I am! I think he could be cool to hang out with!'_

After America and Italy met that day, they both started hanging out much more than ever. It's like they grew together naturally, and love each other's presence.

"Wow, America! Look at that!" Italy was pointing at a little adorable cat through the window. "Isn't she adorable?" "Omg, yes!" They both were gushing at the most adorable little kitten ever! She was black furred with deep blue eyes, and was so small, and…just…. Adorable! "What, do you want to have her?" America asked questionably. "Oh yes! But fratello won't let me." "Oh, you mean Romano?" "Yeah, he won't tell me, but he just dreads cats." "Aww, bummer."America pouted. Italy giggled a little. Yeah. Hanging with America was really fun.

The day was winding down to an end and it was time to part. The day was filled with much fun, especially the part when they went to the library and asked the librarian about the book of 'The Atmosphere'. "Goodbye America! It was a nice time hanging with you!" "Hey, no prob. Being with you is awesome! Maybe we could hang together some other time?" "I'd like that." Italy smiled. "Oh, since we don't have a meeting, can we hang out tomorrow?" America suggested. "Ok then. Where should we meet?" Italy asked. "How about we go to the amusement park! Meet me in front of the bus station?" "Sure! See you then!"

When Italy got home, he was ecstatic. Finally! Someone he could hang with that isn't the usual group! I can't wait for tomorrow! "Gees, fratello, what's gotten into you." Romano said coming out of the bathroom. "Oh Romano! I had the most awesome day hanging out with a friend!" "Oh, the potato bastard?" "Nope. I didn't tell you? I hang out with America! He's so cool and just like me!"

Romano had to click back. Did he just say America? Doesn't he usually hang out with that potato bastard? "Well, at least it's not 'him.' " Romano said, running his hand through his hair. "And I'll be gone tomorrow because America invited me to go to the amusement park." Italy said looking through the cabinet for something for dinner. "It's ok. Tomato bastard invited me to go to his house any way." "He he, gees Romano, do you have to have a nickname for everyone and end it with 'bastard'?" "Yes, so it's ok if you want to go spend a day with that 'hamburger bastard', you can." Romano said with a smirk. "That's mean, fratello." Italy said laughing.

After dinner Italy laid down in his bed. He was so excited for tomorrow. But… Italy wondered something. _'Why would America choose to hang out with me?' _Then he fell asleep.

"Hey Tony! Hey Tony! I have awesome news! I finally got to hang out with that cute little Italy!" America bragged toward his little pet alien. "Oh, he was so cute! You should have seen his face when we went to the pet store. Freggin' cute!' America took a pencil and wrote on his day planner _'date with the cute little Italian! ~__ '_

Yes, America liked the Italian. And yes. The events of that day were all planed out.

**The next day…**

"Hey, Italy! Over here!" America yelled toward Italy. Italy noticed and ran right to him. "Ve! It's nice to see you again America!" They both hugged in greeting, and went on their way. "So what do you have in store for us today?" Italy asked. "W-well, I didn't know if you liked roller coasters or not so…" America pulled out two pieces of paper, one labeled "Yes" and "No". "Well, I made two lists, if you did like roller coasters then we'll go by this plan. But if you didn't, then we'll go by this plan." America held up the "Yes" paper, then the "No" paper. "You took all that time to plan out two plans?" Italy looked astounded. "You're so nice! And yes, I love roller coasters!" Yes. That day was going to be awesome. America just knew it.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" America and Italy screamed on the roller coaster. They had gone on about 5 roller coasters and were having a blast. "Ve! I always liked that one." Italy said, coming out of the ride with major frizzed up hair. "He he, yeah. But I think we need a brush now." America said, trying to brush his hair with his fingers. Italy looked away and giggled. America noticed. "What's so funny?" He asked while pouting. "Y-your hair! It looks so funny!" Italy busted out laughing. "Come on it can't be that- whoa." They had made their way to the bathroom, and his hair was just a mess. "I guess your right! Ha ha!" Italy handed America a brush. "Here, clean up that bad hair day." "Where'd you get this?" "I always come prepared." "I see. Thanks!"

It was around 6:30 p.m. when America and Italy decided to leave. "Veee~ thanks America for a very nice day! I enjoyed it!" "No problem, my little Italian!" America ruffled Italy's hair with his hand. Thankfully, he missed the little curl on his head. They both laughed walking down the street. Then silence grew. And once again, America broke the silence. "H-hey… Italy?" America piped up. "Yeah?" Italy looked over still walking. "W-well, I wanted to tell you something." "Ve? What is it?" America's cheeks began to turn red. "Well, err. How do I say it? I guess I…I… li-""Ve! Germany? Is that you?" America paused as Italy ran over to a stunned Germany. "Italy, what are you doing here?" Germany asked. "Oh, me and America was just hanging out. We went to the amusement park and had an awesome time! Oh I wish you were there! Right Ame-"Italy just noticed a saddened look on Americas face. It made Italy want to cry. "America? What's wrong?" Italy asked, staring at America's sad face. "Hu? Oh, absolutely nothing!" America piped up, awkwardly. His sad face disappeared, no. More like forced to hide it in the back of his face."Well, I see that you two are accustomed to each other, and I'm a third wheel, so I better be going!" America laughed awkwardly. "But America, I thought you wanted to show me-""I'll show you another time! It's just… I… got to go." America said running off. "Ah! But America!" Too late. He was already gone. "What was that about?" Germany asked with a confused look. "I don't know."

"Damn it! I was so close! That stupid German! He had to get in the way!" Ever since America got back to his house he ranted on about how the date was a total failure, and how stupid Germany was. About 20 minutes of ranting to air, he plopped down on his couch. _'He said he wished Germany was there…I guess he just likes that guy over me.' _America was extremely saddened by this thought. Then in the corner of the room, a little 'meow' could be heard.

"I'm home fratello!" Italy yelled from the front door. "Gezz, what took you so long?" Romano came to the front door. "Oh, some things happened. America ran off for some weird reason when I met with Germany." Then silence. "So?" Romano broke the silence. "So, what?" Italy asked. "Where's that monstrosity?" "What are you talking about?" Italy was very confused. What was he talking about? "I'm talking about that damn kitten that America got you!" Romano's face was very displeased. "But he didn't…" "But…" Romano paused. From what Italy said earlier… America ran off? Oh, right, Germany. "Fratello, I think you should go see America right now." Romano stated sternly. "But…" "No buts! Just go quickly! And when you get there, just listen." Romano almost kicked Italy out the door. _'Fine then. I'll just ask him what happened.' _Italy didn't know what made him run. He just felt his legs moving on their own. Italy wanted to see America. Then it starts raining. Great.

Knock, Knock. "Hmm?" America looked toward the door. Who would be at his house? "Coming." America opens the door and sees a little Italian panting, out of breath. "A-America…" Italy looked up. "I-Italy! C-come out of the rain!" America leads Italy out of the rain into his house. "Wait right here." America said to Italy. When he came back, gave him a towel to dry himself up. "What are you doing here Italy?" America kept asking. "Why…" Italy whispered. "What? I couldn't hear you…" America leaned forward. "Why did you run away? I thought you were going to take me home?" Italy looked up with a saddened look on his face. America's heart skipped a beat. "Well, I thought since we ran into Germany I thought he would take you home, I mean, you guys are… like together anyway." America responded. "Together? Me and Germany… are just friends." America was surprised. "Y-yeah that's what I meant, like, friends." This was a lie. America was sure they where, like… a couple. "He he, you thought we were dating? That's just ridiculous." Italy was laughing quite a lot right now. "You can't blame me! Others have thought it too!" America stated in his defense. Italy stopped laughing and a pretty awkward silence filled the room. "Uhhh… America?" Italy asked. "Yeah?" "When I got home, umm… Romano said something about a little-"'Meow!' A little kitten shouted, as to remind them that she was standing there the whole time. "Wh- It- Ah-"Italy could barely manage any words staring at some cute little black fuzz ball staring right at him. "Well, I was going to show you tomorrow, but, whatever." America picked up the little black kitten and handed her to Italy. "She's yours." America said as he gave Italy his 'American smile.' "But… fratello…" Italy managed to say but America interrupted him. "Don't worry, I talked to Romano about this and he said it was ok." America winked. _'_So_ that's why brother asked about it. America is so nice!' _"Veee! Thanks America!" Italy smiled. And to America, it was the cutest thing.

He couldn't hold back any more.

"Italy. I'm sorry." America said just above a whisper. Italy heard it. "Ve? Sorry for what?"

America grabbed Italy's hand and forced him into a hug. "V-ve?" Italy was confused. "Italy just listen." America whispered into Italy's ear.

_'And when you get there, just listen.'_

"Yes, America. I'm listening." Italy said. "Ok. Where to start? Well, I guess it was when I was with England that time after a meeting that was very long, we decided to go to a bar…"

_'"Gees America, why are we here?" England said reluctantly. "Come on, it's been a while since we could hang out! Just tonight, please?" America pleaded."Fine." England gave in. "Yay!"_

_About an hour later…_

_ During this time, England managed to get drunk off his mind and was being "drunk buddies" with France. So America decided to just leave him with France, and just go home. So much for hanging out together. I mean, come on! I thought we were bff's… or something. Or according to the rumors… "Lovers." They don't even like each other! Plus, he's like my half brother, right? Gross. And besides, even if he wasn't my brother, he's just too angry all the time, and that's just stupid. What I need is someone who is on the same wavelength as me… Energetic, fun spontaneous, and happy! And not PMS'ing every day. Who I need is…_

"_Doitsu! Nice to see you here!" America heard a very fluent Italian accent. He saw Italy run up to Germany, with a very happy face. "Vee… Doitsu! You want to do something together?" Italy suggested. "No, Italy. You know its 9:00 at night right?" Germany mentioned. "Vee…. It's never too late to have fun…" Italy said with a pout. 'Italy… he was the one who was always with Germany, right? He's always so energetic, and I know he knows how to have fun… maybe…?"_

"And then I kept following you. And the more I kept following you, the more I wanted to be with you… and the more I…uh…" America's sentence faded. "The more you what?" Italy asked, still remaining in his arms. Not that he didn't like it, it was quite warm. "W-well…" America pushed Italy's head into his arms more so Italy couldn't see his face. "The more I fell in love with you…" America admitted finally.

_Wait._

_He… likes me? ...Was that…it?_

Italy couldn't handle it. He started laughing in America's arms. "W-why are you laughing?" After Italy stopped laughing, he just hugged America tighter, barring his face in his jacket. "Yeah. Me too." Italy simply said. "What? What does that mean? You like me?" America asked so many questions, all of which Italy could answer in one sentence. He lightly pushed himself out of America's arms, and said "No. I guess… I love you." And he added that adorably cute Italian smile. America melted at the sight and his words, and did the most 'heroic' thing he could think of. He kissed his. Just a light kiss, but oh so sweet. "Ve… you taste like hamburgers.""And you taste like pasta."

And then laughs were shared throughout the night.

Authors note: oh yeah. I did it. Shipped pairing has been shipped.

I think in the beginning, I abused the words 'hang with' ;_;

Oh well, so how do you like? I just made this story up when I was in class, and I have some other stories in mind, so I might be bringing out some hetalia fics. ;3; joy.

Translations

Brudder (German) - Brother

Fratello (Italian) - Brother

That's it I think…

Please feel free to write an honest review but please don't be too harsh ;3;

If you don't know the reference to 'the atmosphere' in the 13th paragraph area, it's about the time when America said that someone told him to read the atmosphere, and he said he didn't know where that was. Then Italy comes in and says, "People told me that too! Let's go find it together!" I think they both got kicked out of the library xD

Link for episode: .com/watch?v=zgg3D5WNWPM fffffuuu-shot


End file.
